The Puppet Storyteller, Prince-ss, & The Witch's Curse
by Gaia Spears
Summary: Based on a fairy tales, but I don't know which, and well, the title is explain it. SasoDei. Warning: There would be some grammars fault, and random things.


"Once upon of a time there was a princess that live alone in a ruined castle that sealed in the cursed castle..." Sasori, a puppet master, was playing his puppets, and was reading a story book for gain some money for his life. He was in a small party of kids that wanted to hear a story with his awesome puppets. I didn't say it small, and just could stand at a small stage. It was...

"Hello kids!" A big puppet that he controlled with chakra thread resembled a prince walked in a big stage and greeted them, well, actually it was Sasori's voice. "Nice to meet you I the prince of a fair land going to rescue the princess! That lived in a ruined castle that guarded by a horrible dragon!" Sasori seemed lazy to did this performance, but it was worth of money.

"Prince! We love you! Save the princess!" The kids seemed really excited.

"Here comes the dragon, stand back kids!" The prince took his sword when a dragon, another puppets was going to burn him. "Hiyah!" Just with one single sword slap that dragon with fire breath (fire breath puppet actually) die. Of course, Sasori didn't want to destroy his own puppets.

"Where is the princess? Oh, there she is!" The prince puppet took the birthday girl bridal style.

"Thank you for your performance, sir" Then, the woman gave him some money.

"Your welcome" Sasori always did such things. He started to getting bored. Since there was no war that he could join with his battle puppets, including that prince and dragon puppets, he was no longer a puppet master, but a storyteller.

He was going to a bar, for a drink while he heard a rumors.

"I found a princess in a ruined castle! She was playing her PS3, when she saw me, she blown me up!"

To checked those rumors, he went to the ruined castle that that guy said, and going in. He surprised as he saw a giant clay dragon attacked him.

"I thought there would be no dragon! But I already prepared for this!" He released his super sized prince puppet, and slay the clay into pieces, but there was even more clay that attacked him.

"I guess these would enough" Sasori heard a spund from nowhere. "KATSU!"

All of the clay exploded, Sasori immediately released his third Kazekage and released the iron sand to covered up.

"Hah! Die intruder!"

"I'm not an intruder!" Sasori sealed back hid puppets to the scrolls and walked to Deidara.

"Gah, how did you... survived?"

"Of course I survived. What are you doing here Princess?"

"Princess?" Deidara prepared his explosive clay. "I am a boy you stupid ass. Don't you hear my manly voice, un?"

"A boy. Oh, I see."

Deidara, felt something different from the other prince that came to him. Maybe it was because Sasori was the only one who admitted him as a boy.

"Hey, what's the name?"

"Sasori"

"I'm Deidara, maybe you want a cup of tea?"

"Maybe."

After Deidara finished the tea and played his tab, Sasori finally asked him.

"How do you live here? With PS, tab, PSP, DS, and Wii? How did this castle being a ruin like this?"

"Well" Deidara closed his tab. "It's a long story, started when I blown this castle 'cuz I hate my mother to marry me with someone and I want to live alone. So, I forced to kicked them out."

"So, how you looked is same with what you did"

"Then, my mother punished me lived here alone until I got a bride. And swore if I'll be gay someday if I am not fall in love with chicks for a year"

"Wow. Your mom really good at cursing" said Sasori with sarcasm voice.

"Yeah. You're right. But then, that what I want, she 'punished' me to live alone in this ruined castle. I really happy for it"

"I wanna ask you too, why did you blown up a hunter?"

"Oh that guy, he was still saying if I was a princess, I hate him for that, even after I told him I was a guy. You're the first one who admit and treat me as a guy"

"But still, you're broke some of my puppets"

"Sorry about that, I was bored and playing bomb to whoever climb the stairs. But you're the only one who survived this year"

"You still have a long way to go, brat."

"May I see your puppets? I didn't really see it in that fight"

"Fine. You could" Sasori opened a scroll with a word, 'Hiruko'. And released a scorpion weird looked puppet.

"You didn't release this one in our fight. Did you?"

"This is one of my best, Hiruko. But I rarely use it casually. It still an experiment though. But it fit one person here" Sasori went into that doll, and closed it. "Cool, isn't it?"

"Well, scary look." Deidara looked at the edge of the scorpion's tail. "Fancy, looked really sharp. But what's this purple rusty?"

Sasori immediately came out from the dolls and save Deidara from the poison. Too late, Deidara touched the poison, and hurt himself as he touched the edge. "Ouch! It's... hurt." Then, he passed out.

"No! Don't die now! I would be in the jail if you die!" Sasori took the antidote of the poison (which made by Sakura) and stabbed it to Deidara's arm.

"Ah! Don't worry! He's fine! Don't scream like that" The hand of Deidara spoke.

"Speaking hand!"

"He was really immune with poison and you got an antidote too. Well, hope that curse not really happened"

"Wait, if Deidara unconscious, how could you speak freely like that?"

"Of course. Every time he passed out, I always speaking. He never let me speak when he conscious"

"What curse you mean? Her mom curse?"

"No. It was somebody, a Fujoshi witch"

"What the... Fujoshi witch?"

"Well, Deidara always said her, 'fuck that fujoshi witch'"

"What's up with that witch?"

"Well, it was start when that witch was going to our tower. That witch always saying he was really cute. And he blown that paper witch up. She was really mad and cursed him. She was like, 'You little brat! Next time, I'll see you with a boyfriend after poisoned and hurt by ahh... uh... something sharp! Or kissed by him, or even worst, for my doujin! Believe it!' Then she throw a paper that disappeared when it touched his hand. And that witch disappeared"

"Fuck. Who that would be?"

That mouth just stayed silent. If it had eyes, maybe it eyes would be stared at him.

"Uh... Oh..." Sasori screamed "WHY ME?!"

"Yes. It's you! Now, kiss him already! I already tired of this talk!"

"But we still have 'or'!"

"It's not us, it's YOU! But you want him to stay unconscious?! You must know a princess that wake up if someone give her true love kiss or whatever disgusting thing it is! Or I'll my brother will take the phone" said the hand.

"Brother?"

"Here! I got the phone!" Said the another hand. Sasori sweatdropped.

"DO IT! NOW!" Said the hands.

Sasori came close to Deidara's face and going to kissed him. 'Why did I talk to a hand and do what they said?'

Suddenly, Deidara opened his eyes and saw Sasori's red face.

"What are you doing Sasori? Kiss me when I sleep? You sure are sneaky" Deidara pulled Sasori face, kissed him.

Sasori pulled back, cancelling the kiss. "What. The. Fuck?! I don't get it!"

"I said he would be gay. And you're pretty, little guy~ Beside, he will fall in love with anyone he saw first" a woman voice came out from nowhere.

"What? Is this what you were talking about?!"

"Problem?" Konan put a troll face.

"Cancel the curse! Please I beg you!"

"After you kiss him again." She pulled a camera from her bag. "And I get some pictures"

"No way!"

"Aww~ c'mon, you like that kiss, don't you?"

"Fine. And end this fanfic!" Deidara that already pulled him for another kiss, finally get another kiss from him. After some kiss, and some photos. Deidara passed out. And Konan vanished.

When Deidara concious, Sasori seemed panicked and hide under the sofa.

"Why the fuck are you hide there?"

"Oh. You finally become normal."

"What do you mean become normal? Oh yeah. I have a nightmare about you kissing me about 10 times at lips. You were really crazy!"

'It was YOU that kissing me at lips 10 times! And you were the one who was crazy! And it actually REAL!' Sasori wanted to yelled that out loud. Instead he said, "Haha. I won't do that. What do you think am I?"

"But I... Maybe you could make that dream come true?"

Sasori gulped.


End file.
